


Fortress of Sex

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fortress of Solitude, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: Tim's really glad that he accepted this relationship, because not only was he loving and sweet, the Super was also amazing in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 2012.

It was Dick who had first encouraged it. It was a known fact within the Bat family that he and the man of steel had been in a relationship at one point, with a good chance that they still hooked up every once in a while.

Jason even tasted the man a couple times.

So when Superman came to Tim with those big blues and gorgeous body, who was he to refuse?

Dear heavens he was so right to go along.

Tim whimpers at the slow and steady thrusts, deliciously hard but – oh god – so _slow_. He sobs, “Cla-ark!”

Clark presses soft kisses to Tim’s lovely neck, “Yes, love?”

“Faster-r,” he whines, bucking his hips as much as possible with the immovable grip on his thighs. “Please!”

He _loves_ having sex in the Fortress. Never has he been on a bed so comfortable.

Never has he had a bed join in on the fun, either.

He tugs against the material around his wrists, seamless with no knots – impossible to escape. It makes Tim shiver and moan. Clark grins as the Fortress forms two tentacles that rise from the bed to wrap around Tim’s knees. They pull, folding the human in half even more and spreading him wider.

Tim whines loudly at the change in angle, moaning desperately as Clark starts to thrust faster.

“Uhn! C’mon, Kal…!”

With those words, Clark stops. His hands release Tim’s thighs and move to the bed next to Tim’s chest. He repositions his legs, bracing himself better. Then he leans forward to brush his lips against Tim’s.

<”Prepare yourself, Timothy.”>

The Kryptonian language shouldn’t be such a turn-on, but when Kal speaks in that baritone of his, Tim just _melts_.

With that warning, Tim only gets 3 seconds to breath before Kal starts _fucking_ him. The thrusts are hard, fast, and steady, rocking Tim violently. It’s so _good_ and _oh god –_

“Hah! Ah! Kal!” The Fortress apparently decided to participate even more because there was a tentacle wrapped around Tim’s cock, staving off orgasm. “Hn!” Tim whines pitifully, gasps interrupting the unhappy noise.

Kal is much more forceful than Clark. Clark really is the Big Blue Boy Scout. He’s soft and so gentle, wonderful and loving. Kal, on the other hand… While he still loves Tim and takes care of him, he’s also so much more sexual and kinky. While Clark definitely has his kinks (he’ll never forget the time the man made him dress up and play the “naughty secretary”), in Kal they are much more prominent.

It’s _fantastic_.

<”There is such beauty in you, Timothy; such passion and ferocity.”> Kal mutters breathily. They both know the alien could go much faster, but he never goes past the point into a speed that would damage Tim.

Tim gasps and manages to get out, <”It is my belief… That you are more ferocious.”> He giggles but that’s stopped quickly with a sudden tug at his nipples.

The tentacles of the Fortress move along Tim’s body, teasing sensitive skin. Kal leans down and nips at Tim’s throat and collar, leaving little marks and sucking spots that are sure to bruise.

In all this, not once has the pace wavered.

Tim is going to destroy the Fortess if it doesn’t let him come!

It quite probably heard that thought, because the tentacle around his cock lets go, loosely stroking him as it pulled away. The release and the light touch brought him to the peak and Tim shouts as he comes, arms pulling hard against his restraints as his body arches and shudders.

Kal slows down, taking the time to admire his lover during the moment of bliss. He softly pets small thighs and gently thrusts a bit, Tim’s orgasm lasting an impressive amount of time. Eventually, the shudders mostly stop and Tim is a metaphorical puddle on the bed. He whimpers quietly at every thrust, his whole body sensitized. He’s getting hard again.

The Fortress lets the boy go, Kal catching his legs before they fall onto the bed limply. He pulls out, hushing Tim’s whine of disapproval.

<”Do not worry, beautiful one. We are far from done.”>

He flips Tim onto his stomach, the tentacles coming back to help position him. One, however, slips up his leg and rubs against his abused entrance. It slips in easily, quite thinner than Kal’s cock, but then it starts _wriggling_ and _vibrating._

 _Oh god_.

<”Oh yes,”> Kal hums, petting his ass, <”Far from done.”>


End file.
